


How Could I ?

by MagicalMoon



Category: Star Trek: Voyager
Genre: Angst, Established Relationship, F/M, Heartbreak, Implied Sexual Content, Implied/Referenced Cheating, Regret, Revenge, Sequel
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-06-07
Updated: 2018-06-07
Packaged: 2019-05-19 09:55:02
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 228
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14871548
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MagicalMoon/pseuds/MagicalMoon
Summary: While Chakotay reflects on his actions, Kathryn gets revenge. Sequel to "I Wasn't Enough"





	How Could I ?

**Author's Note:**

  * For [CountryGirlz029](https://archiveofourown.org/users/CountryGirlz029/gifts).



> Yesterday I received a comment from CountryGirlz029 which inspired me to make a sequel. As always, the Voyager characters do not belong to me and no copyright intended. With that said, I hope you enjoy.

After she left. The guilt began to sink in. How could I have done this to the woman I loved? I vowed to make her burden lighter; instead, I only added to it. How could I have done this to the woman I was determined to spend the rest of my life with?

How do I make this right? 

Flowers?  
Romantic dinner?  
Serine bath?  
Replicator Rations for coffee?

Nothing could ever make up for what I did to her. 

After punching my hand against the wall, I wallowed in anger. If I could go back and change everything I would in a heartbeat. 

How could I have been so stupid?  
How could I fuck another woman?

I decided to replicate a bouquet of flowers and talk to the woman I hurt. 

The moment I stood at the front of her door, it was as if my feet were frozen to the ground. My blood was boiling when I heard the unmistakable sound of pleasure. 

A sound that should have been for my ears only. 

How could I let her bed someone else?

I should be the one making her whimper.  
I should be the one grunting as I gave her pleasure.  
I should be the one making love to her. 

How could I be so dumb?  
How could I be so blind?  
My Kathryn you were always enough.

**Author's Note:**

> I have two stories in progress but I've been very busy! During my free time, I will try to write as much as I can. Feel free to comment and drop some kudos. They are what inspire me to keep righting :)


End file.
